Young Love
by fictionfanna101
Summary: Bella and the gang are human in this one. They are all attending the same college and Bella meets Edward. How bad does it hurt to lose the one you love? Bella gets to find out. Summary is bad but please read and review!
1. Remembering

Chapter 1: Remembering

I stood there in the pouring rain while Emmett drove away with the love of my life in the backseat. Tears were streaming down my face while I watched the car drive away. I had tried to run after it but I had stumbled and fallen, so I had stopped my feeble attempt. I don't know what happened between Edward and I, no I take that back I know exactly what happened. As I look back upon these last few months, I can remember every detail precisely……..

It was a crisp autumn day and I was just starting my first term at U of W (University of Washington). I climbed out of my car and shut the door. I went around to the trunk and started unloading all of my things that were going in my dorm room. My parents, Charlie and Renee, are divorced, thus, they couldn't be here together so I'm by myself. My parents had gotten married at an early age and from the first toast of their wedding it went south from there. In short, they hate each other's guts.

They hate to be around each other, they couldn't even look at each other to hand me off every summer. I spent a school term with my mom and then for the summer I would spend it with Charlie. I decided to go to UW because my mom got remarried to Phil. I hate Phil. He's a total player and half of my mom's age. Last year when she was out getting groceries Phil and I were left alone in the house. I had been lying on the couch watching T.V. when he had suddenly jumped on top of me. He had told me that my mom wouldn't have to know and that it could be our secret. Well you can pretty much guess what happened next.

I got raped. Phil threatened that if I told my mother he would beat me and her. It turns out he kept his promise. I never told my mother what happened because Phil would beat me when she was gone to ensure I wouldn't say anything. So every summer was the greatest getaway I could manage. My mom had no clue what had happened so she made me return every school year.

Now I'm nineteen and legally I can choose who I want to live with. Naturally, I chose Charlie. He's the best dad a girl could ask for. We both are a lot alike so we get along great. When I got to see him every summer it felt like I was being rescued from hell. So, here I am with no parents to help me get stuff up to my dorm. I have two other roommates, Jessica and Lauren. I've never met them before so hopefully we can be friends.

I pulled everything out of my trunk and lugged it all to the bottom of the stairs of my building. My dorm building was a light shade of gray with trees surrounding it on all sides. The trees were varying shades of red, orange, and yellow. It was very pretty, the trees not the building. I moved at a painstakingly slow pace but finally got everything up to my dorm. I dug around in my pocket for my key when the door suddenly swung open.

Standing in the doorway was a short blonde girl. She had on a bright pink sweater that showed off her stomach. She also had on jeans and bright pink heels. Her lips were covered in gooey lip gloss. Yuck. I hate wearing makeup; the only time I wear it is when I'm forced to. Her lips stretched into a wide smile and immediately my stomach unclenched. Maybe I would have a good life here.

"Hi! You must be Isabella! I'm Jessica but you can call me Jess. Lauren is already here so that's how I figured you must be Isabella!" she blabbered. I could already guess what type of girl she was. The gossipy, talkative, waayy too perky kind. Whatever. This was definitely better than a school term at my mom's house.

"Hey, actually I just like to go by Bella. Oh, and it's nice to meet you Jess," I said. She kept talking about random subjects but I tuned her out and followed her to the last available room. She opened the door and I walked in. I laid all my stuff on the bed and put some of my luggage in the closet. Jess just stood in the doorway and smiled this evil looking grin. I thanked her for getting me to my room and she closed the door and left.

I plopped down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. This was the turning point in my life. Everything is going to get better. I sat up and surveyed the room. The walls were a light shade of blue and the furniture was all a dark brown. I stood up and started unpacking all of my stuff. Within a half an hour all of my stuff was either the closet or a dresser. I was starving so I decided to go grocery shopping and check out all the fast food restaurants.

I opened the door to my room and walked out into the living room. There was a taller blonde sitting on the couch reading a seventeen magazine. She was wearing varying shades of purple, even her nails were a light purple. I guessed this must be Lauren. Great. Two blondies that are probably really perky and annoying. I just kept reminding myself that this was better than staying with mom and Phil. I walked at a brisk pace towards the door but I took a quick glance at Lauren's face to see what she looked like.

"What are you looking at freak?" she questioned me. Wow. _Great_. She was one of _those_ girls. The reason she probably thought I was a freak was that I had the red streaks in my hair darkened and I was kind of dressed like a Goth. I had on skinny jeans and a black hoodie with the hood up. Plus, my fingernails were painted black, courteous of my friend back in Forks.

"Sorry just trying to see who I'm rooming with," I apologized lamely. Why couldn't I be a hard-ass bitch? Oh well, it's probably because I wasn't raised that way. I just kept to myself and had one friend.

I walked out of the apartment and down the stairs to my car. I unlocked my car door and drove into town. I found the nearest McDonalds and parked. Then, I walked slowly to the door and up to the cash register. A tall, very skinny guy turned around and gave me a huge smile.

He had acne all over his face and he had dark brown hair. It was spiked in various places and he had a small tattoo on his forearm. It was of Mario. Wow.

"Hey, welcome to McDonalds can I take your order?" he asked me in an over friendly tone.

"Uh, yeah, I'll take a number one with a chocolate shake instead of a coke," I told him.

"Okay that'll be five seventy five. Are you new in town?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I just got here today. I'm a student at U of W," I said.

"That's cool, I am too. I just work here part-time, gotta earn that tuition money right?"

"Um, yeah I guess," I said nervously. Great this guy lives somewhere near me, that's not good. From the way he was looking at me he was just going to be a pain.

"Hey can I have your cell number? Maybe we can rendezvous sometime," he said. He held out his hand palm up. I reluctantly pulled out my cell phone and he handed me his. I put my number in his phone and hit the save button. We switched back and I looked at my phone.

"Bella. That's a cool name, I like it," he told me.

"Thanks," I checked my phone, "Mike." I gave him a smile and he handed me my food. I pulled out a ten dollar bill but he waved it away and said it was on the house. Oh great. Yeah this guy was going to be a big pain.

I walked away from Mike and sat down at the farthest table away from him. At a table across from me was a big guy. Not like fat big, but muscular big. He was huge! I unwrapped my burger and started to take my first bite.

After the first five bites I looked up and saw the big guy sitting across from me. I jumped halfway out of my seat and started choking. My mouth had been full of burger and he had scared me so bad I started gasping for air. My eyes were watering and no matter how many drinks I took it didn't help. He reached over and thumped me on the back twice. Hard. I swallowed one more time and looked up.

The guy was staring at me and he had HUGE muscles. His hair was dark brown and he had on a tight fitting t-shirt. It showed off his muscles magnificently which was probably the intention. He gave me a smile and then he just busted out laughing. My face turned bright red and I mumbled an apology. I grabbed my tray and tried to make my escape out the door.

He was very nimble for a muscular guy because he caught up with me and pulled me back over to my table. He and I sat down and he just smiled at me again.

"Hey I'm Emmett," he told me, "sorry to have scared you earlier but I wanted to talk to you."

"It's alright, so why did you want to talk to me?" I questioned him.

"Well I know this is kinda forward but do you see that guy at the register?" I looked up and over and saw Mike standing there just staring at me. He quickly looked away and pretended to busy himself. I looked back at Emmett to see where he was going with this.

"Yeah, I think his name's Mike," I told him, "why?"

"Well see, he's been in one of my classes every year at school and he's really weird. I saw you and him exchange numbers and I just wanted to warn you. He just goes out with girls to get laid but they usually dump him before then," he explained. He chuckled a little bit.

"Don't worry, there is no way on this green planet I would ever go out with that kid. He seems like a pushy, overexcited, little freak. Although coming from me that probably sounds kind of odd, right?"

"Naw, you seem normal enough. Plus, I dig the whole Goth look you have going on. Mike's just an odd person to everyone, I guess."

"You really don't think I'm a freak? Well that's definitely a first. Oh, and it's not really a Goth look. I have clothes for every look. I can be preppy, skater, Goth, or even nerd when I want to be. Yeah and my name's Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella. Hey, I don't want to be like old Mikey-poo over there but can I have your digits? You seem like a pretty normal person, and I'd like to hang out with you sometime."

"Sure." I handed him my phone and held out my hand for his. I typed my number into his phone and we exchanged phones again. I put my phone back in my pocket and looked back up at Emmett. We talked for hours about our likes and dislikes. I think he's going to be a good friend.


	2. The Real Roomies

Chapter 2: The Real Roomies

I came back in the house and I was really tired so I decided I was just going to go straight to bed. I walked in my room and flipped on the light. I took an audible gasp and stepped back. My room was in ruins. The pillows were shredded and my clothes were scattered everywhere. Most of them were torn and all my personal belongings were broken. The only thing of value I could see that was left was my iPod.

I ran out into the hallway and banged on Jess's door. She opened the door in pink flannel pj's and a white tank top. I could see Lauren was in her room and she was sitting on Jess's bed. They were both laughing hysterically at my expression and then it suddenly clicked in my head. Nothing was wrong in either of their rooms, it was just my room.

"That's what you get for sassing me bitch," Lauren snarled.

"BITCH! What the hell? Just 'cause I didn't fucking comment on your perfect hair you guys go and fucking ransack my room???" I shouted at her.

"What? Oh, your room got messed up? Jess and I didn't notice, but you don't mind right? You live like that all the time since you're white trash, right?" she asked innocently.

"You know what? I'm not getting caught up in your little games. I tried to be nice but whatever. If either of you so much as look at my stuff, I will kick your asses," I screamed at them. I stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind me. I paused for a moment to see if my message sank in, but they just started giggling.

I went back to my room, slammed the door shut and locked it from the inside. I started cleaning up everything. I was done in about an hour and I realized I needed to go shopping for some new clothes. I had classes tomorrow but I decided after school I would go ask Emmett where the good shopping stores were. I pulled out an old sleeping bag that was left undamaged because it had still been in my suitcase. I laid it on the bed and crawled inside. Well, so much for good living conditions.


	3. Alice

Chapter 3: Alice

I woke up early the next morning and found that the she-devils were still sleeping because they had afternoon classes. I crept out of my room and headed for the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed in what clothes that hadn't been destroyed.

I walked out of my dorm and down the stairs. When I reached my car I unlocked the door and climbed inside. I made a quick trip to the grocery store and grabbed some NutriGrain Bars for my breakfast. I hurried up and got to school just in time. I went to my first class and sat down in a seat near the back.

"Pssst." I looked around me to see where the noise had come from. I craned my neck looking for the person when I noticed a girl staring right at me. She was short and had black spiky hair. She looked very pixy-ish. She was also dressed in very fancy clothes.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked casually.

"Sorry to bother you but I was just wondering if you could give me my pencil? It's under your seat. I was going to get it but you sat down right when I was about to."

"Oh, no problem," I told her. I reached down under my desk and retrieved her pencil. I sat back up and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she whispered. Class had started but we were obviously not the only two still talking. "Oh and by the way, I'm Alice."

"Hi Alice, I'm Bella." Our conversation ended there but I found out she was in every one of my classes that day. She and I became really good friends and I told her everything. About my room, Phil, Lauren and Jess, Emmett, and just my whole life story. In return, she told me everything about herself as well. It turned out she knew Emmett too and we decided that we would hang out together this weekend. Alice said she would invite Emmett to come too, along with a few other people.

The last thing she told me about herself was that she had an amazing boyfriend named Jasper. They had been together for two years and she told me I needed to get myself a guy. I laughed at her and told her there was no need. Alice was the best friend I could ever ask for.


	4. The Picnic

Chapter 4: The Picnic

The rest of the week passed by without incident. Lauren and Jess stayed out of my way most of the time. It was probably because I kicked up the Goth look another notch. I rarely ever smiled and I always had my iPod headphones in. Whenever they had to ask me something I would either pretend I didn't hear them or I would just keep shouting 'what?' at them. Their faces were priceless every time I pissed them off.

I woke up early Saturday morning and decided to grab a quick shower before I headed over to Alice's apartment. I grabbed all of my new clothes and things before I left so the she-devils couldn't ruin anything else. I jogged down the stairs and to my car. I climbed in and started driving to Alice's. She lived a little ways off of campus and she had a two room apartment all to herself. It must be heaven.

I arrived at Alice's apartment and walked up to her door. I rang the doorbell and Emmett opened it. He and I had become great friends and we helped each other out with anything and everything. Alice and I had turned out like that too. She had vowed that if she ever met Phil she would personally murder him for me.

"BELLA!" Emmett thundered.

"Hey Emmett," I said as he pulled me up into a bone crushing hug.

"We're going to have so much fun today!" he roared.

"Okay Emmett, inside voices," Alice whispered.

"Oh okay," he said in a hushed tone. Emmett acted like a huge three year old sometimes.

"Well let's get going, Rosalie and Edward are meeting us in the park," she said. I followed her out to her car and climbed in the passenger's seat. She climbed in too and turned on the radio. _Build Me up Buttercup _started playing and I was singing quietly to myself when Alice turned off the song.

"Hey!" I said.

"What? You can't sing in this car unless…you sing LOUDLY!" she yelled. I laughed and started screaming out the lyrics at the top of my lungs. Alice started to as well and I couldn't remember the last time I had had this much fun. Emmett sang along with us too and it was a lot of fun.

We got to the park and we all climbed out of Alice's car. I was helping her lay out the picnic blanket when a thought occurred to me.

"Hey Alice, who's Edward and Rosalie?" I questioned her.

"They're really cool and they are both really nice. Actually I think I see them coming over," she explained. I craned my neck to see them but no matter how much I strained my eyes I couldn't see them. Alice must be a psychic, if she could see them already. Then after a couple of minutes I could see a guy and a girl walking towards our spot.

The guy must have been Edward, and OMG was he gorgeous! Wow, did I really just say that? Anyways, Edward had tousled bronze hair and the most amazing body. From what I could see from a distance he had the perfect body build. When he got closer I could see that he had the most amazing green eyes, too. I could look at those eyes forever. I tore my gaze away from him and looked at Rosalie. As soon as I saw her my self-esteem took a major hit. She looked like a supermodel. She had the perfect blonde hair, wardrobe, and just everything else.

Alice ran over to both of them and gave them each a hug. How much I wanted to go wrap my arms around Edward. Stop it, bad Bella. I shouldn't be this interested in a guy and I haven't even met him yet. I slowly walked over and stood by Alice's side.

"……I can't believe it!" Alice finished.

"Oh, guys, this is Bella. Bella, this is Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale," she said. I smiled and waved at them both. Edward gave me a quick smile and I thought I was going to faint. He had the most amazing smile. It was fairly crooked but that was what made it so cute. Rosalie waved back at me. She seemed pretty nice.

We all walked over to the picnic blanket and sat down. To my surprise Edward sat down next to me and on my other side was Alice. She nudged my arm so that I would stop reaching for the basket. It probably meant she had something to say.

"Okay guys I have something to tell you all." Wow, did I call that or what? Everyone had stopped talking and turned their attention to Alice.

"Well, as you all know Bella and I have become amazing friends! We've told each other everything and she practically lives at my apartment. You all also know Lauren and Jessica who Bella rooms with. They both –."

"Alice just get on with it!" Emmett yelled.

"Jeez, cool your jets Sparky. Anyway, long story short, Bella," she turned to me "will you live with me?" she pleaded.

"ALICE!!! Of course I will! I wouldn't pass this chance up for the world," I screamed. I gave her a huge hug and a smile spread across my face.

"Congratulations Bella!" everyone chorused. I gave everyone a hug because I figured they were all in on the plan. I got another petite hug from Alice, a bear hug from Emmett, a sweet hug from Jasper, a gentle hug from Rose, and before I had realized it Edward crushed me against his chest. I inhaled his heavenly scent wishing I could stay in his arms forever. We slowly released each other and then I suddenly became very aware of everyone staring at us.

"Oooh, Bella's got a crush!" Emmett yelled out like a three year old. I took an immediate step back from Edward and I chanced a look at his face. Edward looked fairly hurt that I had stepped back from him, no, he couldn't have looked hurt. That must have been my imagination. After Edward and I's scene everything went back to normal. I started a conversation with Edward and we found out that we both had a lot of similarities.

After a while everyone had dispersed and Edward and I were left alone. Everyone else at our little 'party' had been a couple, I realized. Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose. Edward and I were now quizzing each other about our favorite things.

"Favorite color?" he asked.

"Green," I replied hurriedly. Uh-oh, he had to have noticed my mistake. If he had asked me any other day I would have responded black or red. The only reason I said green was because of how his eyes had entranced me.

"Your turn," he said while giving me a crooked smile.

"Okay, how about favorite band?" I asked.

"Shinedown or Paramore," he replied. "You?"

"Wow me too; I love both of those bands!" I said. We both shared a laugh and looked up at the sky. Somehow we had both ended up on our backs staring up at the stars.

"So Bella, where do you go to school?"

"I go to U of W, what about you?" I was secretly praying that he went to the same school. Wow, I was falling head over heels for this guy. I had barely known him for more than twelve hours and I already was in love with him. Wait, love? How could I be in love with this dude already? I put it off for another day and focused back on where I was now.

"I go there too," he said with a hint of excitement in his voice. I almost jumped for joy when he said that. "Well, I have class in the morning so I better get going," he said sadly. We both stood up and went to find our friends. Edward went one way and I went the other to locate them. I came up to some trees where I had heard giggling. I found Alice and Jasper making out next to a tree.

I walked away quietly thinking about taking a bus to get back to Alice's apartment. I would spend the night there and then get my things tomorrow after my morning class. I found Edward sitting on a park bench and he patted the spot next to him. I sat down and turned to face him.

"So did you have any luck finding Alice and Jasper?" he asked.

"Actually yeah, um, they were kind of making out next to a tree so I figured I better not disturb her. What about Em and Rose?"

"It was actually the same situation," he chuckled.

"Well I better let you get to bed, actually I have a class tomorrow morning too," I told him.

"Its okay, do you need a ride to get home?"

"Yeah would you mind?"

"No, Alice lives a couple of blocks down from me so it's fine." He led me to his car while we kept up quizzing each other about our likes and dislikes. His car was a silver Volvo with the schools sticker in the windshield. He held open the door for me and I sat down. Edward quickly crossed over to his side and got in the car.

We arrived at Alice's apartment and he walked me up to the door. Alice had given me a key at the picnic and I was nervously fiddling with it. Edward had been silent on the way to the door looking like he was making a decision.

"Well, thanks for the ride Edward, I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome, Bella," my heart skipped a beat every time he said my name. "Well, I hope you have a good night and sweet dreams," he said. He reached his hand up and cradled my face in his palm. Edward slowly leaned towards me and I closed the gap touching my lips to his. At first, it started out as a simple and sweet kiss but grew more passionate. We both leaned back coming up for air and he smiled my favorite crooked smile at me. He gave me another hug and a kiss on the lips. He turned and left waving when he got into his car.

I walked into the apartment and to the couch in a daze. I sat down and squealed excitedly. Edward had just kissed me! That wonderful and beautiful boy had just given me the best kiss of my life! I laid back and closed my eyes. What a perfect night this had been. I wonder what this made Edward and me now. Boyfriend and girlfriend?

I pondered my question while I got ready for bed. I crawled into the bed and turned off my reading light. I fell asleep that night, for the first time ever, with a smile on my face.


	5. Lauren and Jess

Chapter 5: Lauren and Jess

Edward and I went on dates for the next week and we both really liked each other. We were now boyfriend and girlfriend and perfectly happy. I had moved my stuff in with Alice but I had forgotten my iPod in my old dorm room. I couldn't live without it, because besides Edward, music was my life. So I decided I would go on Saturday to get it. Edward said he wanted to come with me so we took my car over there.

We walked up to the door and I walked in with Edward holding my hand. I told him to wait in the livingroom while I retrieved my iPod. I went into my room and reached my hand under the mattress. I searched and then found it and pulled it out. I smiled to myself glad to finally be rid of the she-devils forever.

I walked back into the livingroom to get Edward and leave. I looked around but couldn't find him anywhere. I searched the hallway and I saw Lauren's door cracked open with light seeping through. I slowly crept up to the door and peered in. Edward and Lauren were in a passionate, hot kiss and Lauren had her legs wrapped around Edward's torso. She was working on unbuttoning his shirt while Edward had his hands on her hips.

I took an audible gasp and stumbled backwards. Lauren looked over and smiled at me while undoing the last button on Edward's shirt. I watched it crumple to the floor and looked up at Edward's face. Tears started streaming down my face looking at Edward's blurry form. He caught my glance and pushed Lauren off of him and onto the bed.

"Oh, Eddie you want to take things to the next level?" she asked in what she must have thought was a seductive voice.

"Lauren what the hell are you doing?" I screamed at her.

"Well, your Eddie here doesn't like you anymore so he came to me," she said while stroking his bare chest. I turned to look at Edward the tears coming hard and fast now.

"Okay Edward, if this is how you want it fine."

"Bella, no I would nev – "

"Just save it," I told him. "I get it; you don't have to explain anything to me." I walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. "That's so you can have your privacy," I screamed at the door. Jess ran out of her room and straight towards me.

"What the hell???" I yelled. She ran straight at me and pushed me up against the wall. She had her hands around my throat squeezing the air out of me. I struggled trying to pry her cold, little hands off of me, but I was failing. She took her other hand and punched me in my right eye. I immediately gave out a cry of pain and in a last act of desperation I brought my knee up and kneed her in the stomach. She doubled over releasing her grasp on me and I ran for it.

I ran all the way to my car and got in. I locked the doors and sped away back to Alice's apartment. I could feel my eye swelling shut so I could barely drive. Tears were still coming out of my good eye which made it even worse.

I ran into my and Alice's apartment sobbing the whole way. I went into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer.

"Bella what are you –?" She stopped mid-sentence when I turned to face her. She put her arms around me and led me to the couch. She applied pressure to the ice pack while I sobbed into her chest.

"I-I'm sor-sorry I ruined your sh-shirt," I sobbed.

"Shhh," she soothed me, "It's fine, don't worry about it. What happened?" she asked. I told her everything from walking into the apartment to getting beaten by Jess. Alice comforted me and said the next time she saw Edward she would personally kick his ass for me. I fell asleep in Alice's arms, tears still streaming down my face.


	6. Reunion

Chapter 6: Reunion

The next day I woke up to find Alice sitting at our kitchen table staring at her coffee cup. She heard me come in and she got up to pour me a cup too.

"Hey Bells, how are you this morning? You don't have a black eye anymore."

"I'm alright. Alice, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, honey, what is it?"

"Why?"

"Why what Bella?"

"Why do the heavens do this to me? Every time I'm happy, something happens to ruin it. When I finally get away from Phil, Jess and Lauren screw me over. When I find the love of my life, he cheats on me with Lauren?" I started crying again and I put my head in my hands. Alice came over and enveloped me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I really thought you and Edward were perfect. I'm going to help you through this any way I can. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Thanks Alice, I don't know what I would do without you," I said through my hands. I pushed away from the table and headed into my room to get changed. I was feeling extra depressed today so I picked out a pair of black sweats and a comfy black Paramore t-shirt. I also grabbed my iPod and went back out to the livingroom.

I put the headphones in and lay down on the couch. "Sparks Fly" was on by Tiffany Giardina. I quickly changed it to "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne. I put my cell phone on the coffee table and put it on vibrate. I fell asleep thinking about my crappy life.

Bzzzzzt! Bzzzzzzt! I awoke to my phone vibrating. I picked it up and looked at the screen, it was Edward, again. I put the phone back down and sat up. Edward had called me seven times in the last hour. The guy really needed to give up; there was no way on this green planet I was going to forgive him.

Bzzzzt! My phone started going off again and thinking it was Edward again I picked it up.

"Listen Edward I don't want to hear any of your –"

"Bells, its Jake, not Edward or whoever. I'm in town and I wanted to know if you could hang out?"

"Oh, hey Jake, sorry about that. I would love to hang out with you later, when do you want to come get me?"

"Umm how about around six? We could get a bite to eat and maybe go to a club or something? I know how much you like music."

"Okay that sounds good, I'll see you then." I flipped my phone shut and took a deep breath. Jake was here, that was a good thing. He and I were best friends back in Forks; he was my sun and kept me going when things were looking bad because of Phil. I hadn't seen him in a year or two but we talked constantly.

I got up off of the couch and looked at my cell phone clock. It said it was five thirty which meant I had a half hour to get ready. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I picked out some black skinny jeans and a red shirt with a black hoodie. I heard the doorbell ring just as I was putting on my converse and jogged to get it.

Jake was standing there with a black t-shirt on and baggy jeans. He looked hot. He must have lost all the baby fat he still had the last time I saw him. I reached out and gave him a hug.

"Hey Jake! Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much!" I said.

"I've missed you too Bells, by the way you look amazing."

"Jake, I'm wearing jeans and a hoodie, but you look great too."

"Thanks, well do you want to get going?" he asked while holding out his hand. I eagerly grabbed it and he led me to his bike. Wait, bike??

"Jacob Black when did you get a motorcycle??"

"Well I got it for my graduation present from my dad," he said in a gruff voice.

"I was just kidding, Jake. This is an amazingly cool bike!" I climbed on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. We sped off into the cool night. My hair was flapping around me and the cool night air was refreshing.

We stopped at a McDonalds and walked in together laughing. I had forgotten how easily Jacob made me laugh. It was very therapeutic to be around him right now. He walked up to the register and waited for the guy to turn around. To my horror Mike was working now and as it would be my luck he was taking Jacob and mines order. His face dropped as soon as he saw me with Jacob and he gave Jacob a death glare. Jacob hurriedly ordered and we sat down with our food.

"So Bella I take it you knew that guy back there? The one that 'if looks could kill' I would be dead right now?" he asked.

"Well when I first got here I met him and I think he kind of has a crush on me," I said. Jacob only nodded and took a bite of his burger.

"So, what's wrong?" he asked casually.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Bella you and I have been friends forever, I can tell when something's wrong with you. So what's wrong?" I told him everything that had happened since I had arrived and he didn't interrupt once. At the end he took my hands in his and comforted me just like he always did.

"Thanks Jake, it's nice to unload on someone about all of this. My friend Alice knows everything but it feels good to let my other best friend know too."

"Awww, Bells, I'm your best friend?" He wiped a pretend tear from his face and reached across the table to give me a quick hug. We both stood up and went back outside to his bike. I gave him directions to the nearest club and we were there in a matter of minutes. We walked in and found two seats near the bar.

"So Jake enough about me, what's new with you?"

"Well I just started college and I have a girlfriend named Renessmee. Is that enough?"

"Yeah sounds good, I'm glad you're happy with Re-Renessmee?"

"Haha, yeah people call her Nessie for short."

"People gave her a nickname after the Loch Ness monster?" I would hate to be that girl. Jake and I talked for about a half an hour then he grabbed my hand and dragged me out to the dance floor. "Just Dance" was on by Lady GaGa. I loved this song and started dancing with Jacob to it. We were having a blast and around eleven thirty we decided to leave.

He took me back to Alice's apartment and we both walked up to the door. I stopped walking up the steps and since it was so sudden Jacob ran into the back of me. Sitting outside my door was Edward. He had his head in his hands and had a bouquet of flowers next to him. I took a sharp intake of breath and Jacob peered around my head.

"Is this the guy, Bella?" he asked me. I could only shake my head as Edward's head snapped up and met my gaze. He looked from my eyes to Jacob's and back again. He stood up abruptly and walked towards me. Jacob stepped around me and took a protective stance in front of me.

"Listen, dude, you screwed up bad, just leave Bella alone. She doesn't want to see your good-for-nothing face anymore."

"I just- Bella you have to listen to my side of the story. Lauren attacked me I-"

"Edward I don't want to hear excuses and lies. You and Lauren apparently hooked up, and I-"I choked back a sob "I hope you two are happy." I stepped to the side so that Edward could leave. He took another look at me and mumbled something. Edward stepped around Jacob and started going down the steps from my apartment. He turned around one more time before he reached the bottom and said: "I hope you and your new boyfriend are happy."


	7. Talking

Chapter 7: Talking

Jacob had left after a week because he had to get back to school. When my personal sun had gone I went crashing down into a deep depression. I didn't wear any colors except black and I would barely eat or sleep or talk. My friends tried to get more than one syllable answers out of me but they stopped trying after about a month.

After that night with Edward and Jacob, I realized that my life wasn't going to get any better. I refused to even think about suicide because I knew how that would affect my friends and Charlie.

After about three months of my depression my friends made the best and worst decision for me at the time. They took me to go rollerblading at a rink. I told them I wasn't going to roller blade but just listen to the music, and that they should just be glad I was getting out of the apartment.

We got there and both of the couples, Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose, started skating around the ring. I had bought a drink and was playing with the straw just listening to the music. "She's So High" was on and I was quietly singing the lyrics to myself.

"Do you always sing to yourself?" a voice asked. I whirled around listening to that familiar voice. I looked up and saw Edward standing there with a grim smile on his face.

"Do you mind if I talk to you?" he questioned me. I shook my head no and he took the seat across from me.

"I'd just like to tell you my side of the story and it's your choice to believe me or not. First, when you went into your room to get your iPod I was looking at their television. Then that Lauren girl came up behind me and dragged me into her room. I started yelling at her for what she did to you and then what she just did to me. It must have gone in one ear and out the other though because then she jumped on me and started kissing me. Lauren started unbuttoning my shirt and I think you know the rest…"

"Well, that story is certainly believable but how can I believe you? I trusted you with my heart, how do I know that you just weren't cheating on me? Your hands were on her hips when she was kissing you, which generally means you're enjoying it."

"No, Bella, my hands were on her hips pushing her off of me. That girl is a total slut and I would never want anybody like that. I love you Bella. I wouldn't hurt you. I want you and only you for the rest of my life. I really and truly love you Bella Swan." I stared into his eyes and tried to judge if he was telling the truth. His eyes were watering up as were mine. Wait, he had also just told me he loved me, right? He hadn't told me that yet and I think he had been about to before the whole incident. He loved me? Edward Cullen loved me?

I stood up and he did too. I jumped into his arms and crashed his lips to mine. We shared a passionate kiss full of longing. I had missed him so much and apparently he had missed me too. I pulled back and smiled.

"I love you too," I said. He smiled my crooked smile and pulled me to him again. We kissed for another minute or two savoring the moment. This time he pulled away and stepped back. I was confused and he must have seen it on my face.

"What about your new boyfriend? That one that was with you the other night."

"Jacob? Jake's an old family friend, he helped me get through some pretty tough times when I would visit Charlie for the summer. He's my other best friend, not my boyfriend." A look of relief washed over Edward and he pulled me into a hug. We sat down and talked for the rest of the night and also letting all of our friends know we were back together. Now Edward knew everything about me including Phil and I knew everything about him. Life couldn't get any better.


	8. Parents

Chapter 8: Parents

I was wrong. Life could totally get worse, and it did. I was on my way home from school when I walked into the apartment and heard voices. I walked into the living room and saw Alice talking to a blonde haired man and woman. I walked in and the blonde woman turned around to face me. It was Renee, my mom. She jumped up off of the couch and embraced me. Phil got up also and gave me a hug that was a little too tight, and his hands went a little too low.

I gave Alice a look and we excused ourselves to the kitchen. I started to busy myself making drinks for them. Alice was watching me when she finally spoke up.

"Bella what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know Alice, I really don't know. I can't kick my mom out, but I want to because of Phil." I shrugged and brought the drinks back into the living room.

"So, mom, what's with the blonde hair? You were a brunette your whole life, who- I mean what- inspired the change?" I asked skeptically.

"Oh, Phil did honey. He convinced me that it would look really good so I thought I would give it a try for him." They gave each other a lovey-dovey look and I had to turn away. When I looked back I noticed something else different about my mother.

"MOM, when did you get the boob job???" I practically yelled.

"Shut- I mean shush, your mother looks great doesn't she? She looks like a totally hot supermodel; she just needs to lose a few pounds…." Phil said.

"Oh, dear," my mom playfully slapped him on the arm "I told you I was starting that diet next week. Don't you like them dear?" My own mother asked me.

"Umm let me think, NO? Mom how could you do that to yourself? Just because Phil wanted it? What happened to all those talks you gave me about being independent? Do you not take your own advice?" I looked from Renee to Phil and back again. Phil was giving me a death glare and I knew I would pay for my outburst later.

"Honey, shush, I wanted it and Phil just wanted it too," she said. The rest of the night was filled with mindless chatter while I watched Phil stare at Alice's chest and ass most of the night. How my mother didn't notice, I just don't know.

The next day I woke up to find Alice gone. She had slipped a note under my door. It read:

Bella,

Your dad (scratch that) evil stepfather demanded pancakes so I had to run out to get pancake mix. Please be safe while I'm gone and don't be anywhere by yourself with him.

-Alice

I sank down onto my bed and I started shaking. I was practically alone with him. He probably sent my mother out to do some stupid errand to be alone with me. I shuddered and stood up getting ready to get dressed. My hands were shaking badly so it took me a couple of tries to get the door open.

I walked into the living room to find Phil sitting on the couch with my mom sitting next to him. I sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room and brought my knees up to my chest.

"Good morning honey," my mother greeted me. "Did you sleep well?" Before I could respond she kept on talking. "I have to go out and get some toiletries so you and Phil can keep each other company." I glanced at Phil and saw an evil gleam come into his eyes.

"Mom you don't have to go out now, I'll do it for you, just tell me what you need," I pleaded.

"Oh, honey, there are some personal things on this list, I just have to go out and get them." She stood up and grabbed her purse off of the counter. She kissed Phil on the lips one last time before leaving and shut the door behind her as she walked out.

The door shut with a bang and I stood up abruptly. I mumbled about going to the kitchen but before I knew it Phil was up and standing in front of me. He grabbed my throat and started squeezing the air out of me.

"How DARE you! How DARE you talk about the changes I made your mother make like that! You little-. "He threw a punch at my face hitting me square in the jaw sending me flying across the room. I hit the wall with a thud and I felt my head for any bleeding. I didn't feel anything but my eyes were becoming tunnels.

He was crossing the room to make his next attack. I stood up as fast as I could and he pushed his body against mine, pushing me against the wall. He put his hands on my waist and started shoving his lower body against me. I raised my arms but he punched me again causing me to crumple to the floor. He knelt and again pushed himself against me.

I feebly raised my hands in front of my face waiting for what was to be expected. The raping. Suddenly, the door crashed open slamming against the wall. A tall figure approached Phil as he was about to start. The figure picked up Phil and threw him against the other wall. He punched him a couple of times and when he was out cold he set something down on the table and came over to me.

I put my head down hoping this figure didn't want what Phil had wanted. He picked me up and sat down on the couch putting me in his lap.

"Bella, Bella are you okay?" the voice asked in a worried tone.

"Mhmmm," was all I could respond. I knew that voice. I would know it anywhere. It was Edward. He had saved me in the nick of time from Phil. Edward truly was the most wonderful person ever.

"Bella you're safe now," he said, "Phil's unconscious and once I show this to your mom she won't be able to deny what he was doing to you." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you. You are the most wonderful person I could ever know." I snuggled into his chest and let unconsciousness wash over me.

I woke up later and found out that Edward had had the bright idea to bring a video camera. He showed Renee but she refused to believe that Phil had done that. She told me that I had staged the whole thing and that she disowned me as a daughter. I screamed out hallelujah and slammed the door after she left.

That meant no more school terms or any terms with her ever again. Alice had asked if I was upset about being disowned, but I had told her it was the best gift I could ever ask for. Edward had saved me and I would forever be grateful for that.


	9. Bad Choices

Chapter 9: Bad Choices

Edward had saved me from my worst nightmare, my step-dad. It had been about a month since the whole 'Phil incident'. Edward and I had been doing great but lately he had been acting very strange. Our first year of college was almost over and almost everyone was rejoicing. Everyone except Edward, that is. He began acting strange about three days ago when he had kissed me goodnight from our date.

We were now sitting on the couch in Alice and mines' apartment. He refused to touch me or even go near me, so we were on opposite sides of the couch. I wanted to know what was going through his mind.

"Hey Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" he mumbled. I took a deep breath and prepared to ask my question.

"Why have you been –"then the door slammed open before I could get the rest of my sentence out. Alice stuck her head around the corner and yelled if we wanted lunch. Edward jumped up and went into the kitchen leaving me on the couch. What was the matter with him?

I walked into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs. Alice set a burger from Wendy's in front of me with a chocolate shake. I pushed the burger away from me and just grabbed the shake. Edward looked at me skeptically and finished chewing his bite of burger.

"Bella you should really eat something, you know. You haven't eaten anything all day; you need to get your energy back up." That was the first time he had said something caring in the last three days. I raised my eyebrows and set my milkshake down.

"Oh, so now you give a shit about me?" I asked skeptically. His head jerked up and he put down his food. That had been the first time I had ever cussed at him.

"Yes, I do care about you so just please eat your burger Bella." I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a death glare. I probably looked more like a five year old than a nineteen year old, but whatever.

"I don't think so," I stood up from the chair and started crossing the kitchen "oh, and if you actually do care about me now I'm going to my room." I jogged up the stairs to my room and walked in closing the door behind me. I flopped down on my bed and grabbed my iPod. I turned it to "Right Round" by Flo Rida. I shut my eyes and practiced breathing slowly.

After about ten minutes I heard the door to my room open and someone came in. They laid down on my bed beside me but at a comfortable distance away. Edward. Even Alice would have laid down closer to me. I slowly opened my eyes and peeked through my lashes at him. He was staring at the ceiling looking like he was making a decision. Oh god. My stomach clenched into a knot and I suddenly knew something bad was about to happen.

I opened my eyes the rest of the way and rolled on my side to face him. He sat up and looked me in the eyes and grabbed my hand. He took a deep breath.

"Bella we need to talk," he started. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then waited for him to continue.

"Well I've been thinking a lot lately about us. I realized something big that has changed your life. Me. But I haven't changed your life in a good way. I've ruined it Bella." He closed his eyes and paused for a moment.

"All I've put you through is madness. You've gotten your heart broken too many times by me. I just wanted to give you a better life than the one you've previously had but all I've done is make it worse." His voice broke on the last word. I stood up and grabbed his hands.

"Edward all you've done is made my life better. Ever since my mom married Phil I've had a really crappy life. You've made it a hundred million times better!" I finished.

"No Bella, I've made your life a living hell, so I decided I'm leaving." He turned his head away from me. I put my hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at me.

"Edward stop it, don't leave, where will you go? This year is almost over leaving now would be like screwing yourself over." Tears started filling up my eyes because I was thinking about the concept of him leaving me. "We need to be together Edward, please don't go."

"No, this is the best thing for you so I'm following it through. You can find someone so much better than me, Bella. He'll make you happy and keep you safe without breaking your heart." He stood up abruptly taking my hands off of his face. I looked up at his now blurry form, due to my tears. He turned and started heading out of my room down the stairs.

I stood up and rushed to the door of the apartment, the tears flowing freely now. It was raining outside but I didn't care. I stood at the railing locating where Edward's car was, but I came up empty. Then, I saw Emmett's car and Edward was opening the door of the passenger side. I ran down the stairs two at a time trying my hardest not to fall because there was no way I could make up that crucial time.

I finally reached the bottom and Emmett had just started the engine of his car. The rain was pelting me all over and I knew I was going to be soaked in a matter of seconds. The car started to pull away and I saw Edward turn around to look at me. I could barely see where I was going because of the rain and my tears. The car started to pick up speed and I tried to run faster. I tripped over my own feet and tumbled forward. The slick asphalt scraped up my hands and knees because I had tried to catch myself. My hands and knees were now bleeding and the car was already gone. The love of my life had just left me forever.


	10. Coffee

Chapter 10: Coffee

_Edward left. Edward left _me._ Edward left_. _Edward left _me.

I woke with a start and sat up. I was covered in sweat and I was breathing like I had been running for an hour. I looked at the clock and saw that it said 3:30. I sighed and flipped the covers off of myself. This was the twentieth time I had woken up in the middle of the night this week. _He_ had left about a week ago. I refused to even think or speak _his_ name. I stood up and went into my bathroom. I decided I wasn't going back to sleep so I might as well get ready for school.

School had been fine that day and every other day for that matter. It had been three months since E- ; nope I still can't say his name, left me. Luckily I only woke up once a month with a nightmare about it. I was getting more sleep but I still didn't feel whole. My friends had tried to cheer me up but it was a wasted effort. I still tried my best to be happy and full of my life but most days they could see right through my façade.

I had woken up the same way I always do and I was now getting ready for school. Today was the last day so everybody was excited. I wasn't. It meant more alone time which means more time to think. I had gotten a job but that still didn't take up enough of my time. Where did I get a job, you might ask? I was a cashier at McDonalds. Mike still worked there too and had only gotten more annoying. I just brushed him aside and worked and worked…and worked. I took as many shifts as I could but sometimes they still weren't enough.

I walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind me, kind of like _he_ did. My hair was still wet but I wasn't going to bother drying it. I went to my closet and picked out a pair of red skinny jeans and a black shirt with red stripes on it. Then over that I wore a black hoodie. This was basically what I wore every day.

I jogged down the steps and into the kitchen. Coffee wasn't brewing because Alice didn't have class today. She had finished two weeks ago along with Rose. I decided to go to the nearest Starbucks to get a coffee. I went out of the apartment and down the steps to my car. I climbed in and started driving to Starbucks.

Traffic was light so it only took me about ten minutes to get there. I pulled into a spot and climbed out. I walked into the café and up to the register. A guy that had brown hair falling into his eyes and was averagely tall turned around to take my order.

"What?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Umm, let me think, you wanna take my order? You know, since that's kind of why you're here, dumbass?" I said back.

"Wow, feisty, I like that in a woman," he smirked.

"Eww I wouldn't even think about going out with someone like you in a million jillion years."

"Oh, so then what kind of things _do_ you think about with me?" he asked while he waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, don't even-"I started. Then a tall guy with brown hair walked up, whispered something in his ear, and took his place. I gave him a skeptical look.

"Are you gonna start on me too?" I asked him.

"No, sorry about that, he's new and doesn't really understand the concept of nice. Anyways though, what can I get for you?"

"Oh okay then thanks, and I'll take a Caramel Macchiato."

"That will be two eighty," he told me. I pulled the money out of my pocket and handed it to him. He started counting out my change.

"Don't worry about it, just keep it," he rose his eyebrows at me "you helped me so I'm repaying the favor." He stopped counting and just pocketed the rest. After about two minutes he handed me my drink and I went to sit down. I found a seat by the window on a swivel chair. I swiveled to look out the window at the traffic and started counting red cars. I chuckled to myself, counting red cars had been a road trip game Charlie and I had always played. I miss Charlie. He came up a while ago but I had barely recognized his presence, I need to go see him.

My drink was about halfway gone when I decided I could go to class. It was still really, really early but I didn't care. I swiveled back around and stopped abruptly. Sitting one seat down from me was a guy with messy bronze hair and the most amazing green eyes. He was staring right at me. It was _him_. Stop that, it was _Edward_. My heart beat sped up and I started breathing faster.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and stood up. Oh no, he was leaving. Again. My heart started to break again but he just moved over a seat. He must have seen my expression because he looked pained. Or maybe he was just pained that he had to talk to me again. That had to be it, he didn't want to talk to me he was just being polite. I took a deep breath and put on my best brave face. I didn't want him to see how badly it was going to hurt when he left again.

"Hello Bella," wince, just hearing him say my name sent shivers through my body.

"Hi, Edward," I said while looking up at him through my lashes.

"Bella I just-I just-I have to tell you something." Oh, god, here it comes. I prepared myself for the blow of him leaving again, telling me he doesn't want me.

"Bella, I love you," wait what?

"Bella ever since I left, you have been the only thing I've thought of. I love you. You are the one for me and I'm the one for you. I shouldn't have left but I realized my mistake and I'm here to be with you if you want me." He stared into my eyes probably searching for my answer.

"You mean, you actually want me?" I whispered.

"Of course, Bella. I can't live without you. I went into such a deep depression when you weren't near me. My parents thought that I needed therapy!" He chuckled.

"You really and truly want me? You won't ever leave me again?" I asked.

"NO, never in my entire life will I do that again. I need you too much to ever leave and I will always want you forever." I jumped into his lap and wrapped my arms around him.

"So, I take that as a yes?" he inquired. I just kept whispering yes over and over again. Edward was back. He was back with me, and nothing was ever going to change that again.


End file.
